Often times a driver or passenger of an automobile is in need of a flashlight. For example, when changing a flat tire or attending to some other emergency in the dark or when searching under the seats for a missing item. However, it is typical that either a flashlight is not available or, if a flashlight is available, the batteries are dead, making the flashlight useless.